clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Denes
Denes is the capital of the DWR and the residence of the Warmslate ruler, Shannon Perth. It is the second largest island in the DWR; the largest island is Penguiki. It is as rich as Penguiki due to its big harbour. The island is not a popular holiday resort, but lots of tourists visit the island to see its new attractions. It is considered a big mistake to miss Denes when visiting the DWR. History The island was founded by some penguins that left Penguiki to make the penguin settlement bigger. They had made a colony there, which was at first not popular. Then they started to gather visitors. Because lots of ships were sailing near the island, a harbour had to be built. Denes's harbour is currently the second-biggest in the USA! The island was growing richer, and now it is almost as rich as Penguiki. Much of this island's history is unknown, but the researchers are searching for some clues. Geology The island was shaped by fragments of sediment carried by ocean currents from the north. The sediment started gathering until piled up as a circular sandbar. There was no life on the sandbar. Then the storms came from the Sub-Antarctic Islands. Denes was the southern-most island, so the storms hit it hard, shaping its western coast with cliffs. The rains caused lots of trees to grow on the southern side of the island, where the island's famous woods are now. When the storms had finished, the island was left in an S shape. It was difficult to get on the island because of the cliffs surrounding the island, but the penguins managed. They did not destroy the island's natural beauty; instead, they protected it. Thanks to their conservative actions, you can see the island as it was before the penguins had arrived. Attractions If you came there by a ferry, the first thing you will see is the market. Lots of goods are sold there. You can take photos freely, so... take a photo! You may not want to buy some goods immediately; there is plenty of sightseeing to be done. Where the market ends, there is a road. You should go north. After a short walk, on the right you will see a tower. It was the first building on the island and serves as a lighthouse. Inside there is an office--a Warmslates history museum. The museum might be crowded, especially on the weekends, but remember, it is closed on Mondays and Thursdays. When going further north, you might see a cave. It is still being researched by the geologists, so it is unaccesible. Its history is very interesting, but the geologists are still completing it. By now you should come back to the market. When you get there, don't stop and go forth. On the left is the residence, of Shannon Perth, the ruler. It is closed for the visitors. The road finishes at the forest. There is lots of fruit there! You may try some, because they replenish very quickly. There is a marvelous view at the ocean, and you can see the blue sky. This is an excellent place for camping. Note, that you must not throw litter on the ground. If you do, the Forester will come... well, you probably won't want the Forester to come, so you had better remember this rule. From here you may continue back into the harbour. If you bought a round trip ticket, your drop-off ferry will be waiting for you. If not, then you can easily access an exit ferry back to any nearby major islands. See Also *Warmslates *Penguiki *Blackout of Denes and Zandomia Category:Rooms Category:Islands